Jatuh
by May Angelf
Summary: Kuroko bilang, "Tak bisa membetulkan genteng tak laki." Akashi pun nekat memperbaiki atap rumah Aomine Daiki. AkaKuro.


Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF Written by May_Angelf

.

.

 **~Jatuh~**

Musim hujan telah tiba, namun tak seperti hari-hari lain di mana awan mendung selalu melanda, minggu ini matahari bersinar cerah. Sayangnya, hari yang cerah tak disertai dengan suasana damai nan menenangkan jiwa, karna seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan segala kuasanya membuat kegaduhan dikala memperbaiki atap rumah.

"Oi ceb—" Akashi Seijuro mendelik tajam, bersiap melempar palu dalam genggaman.

"—ma-maksudku.. oi Akashi!" ralat Aomine Daiki. "Bagaimana dengan atap rumahku?" tanya-nya sedikit berteriak dari bawah. "Kenapa dari tadi masih belum beres juga?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menggerutu.

Akashi hanya mendelik tajam, sok bersikap garang sesungguhnya dia hanya berusaha menutupi _kegalauannya_ yang tidak bisa memberi jawaban.

"Ba-baiklah baiklah, terserah kau saja mau sampai kapan selesainya," ujar Aomine terbata, merasa tertusuk tajamnya tatapan Akashi yang menghujam dada.

Tau kenapa Kanjeng Gusti Akashi Seijuro bisa sampai memperbaiki atap rumah Aomine Daiki? Itu karna ia merasa terzalimi dengan pernyataan Kuroko yang mengatakan, _"Tak bisa membetulkan genteng tak laki."_ Itulah mengapa ia ngotot membantu Aomine Daiki.

Akashi terus _menggetok_ genteng yang tersisa di atap rumah Aomine, entah sudah berapa banyak yang ia hancurkan sedari tadi, sambil misuh-misuh Akashi terus menggerutu dalam hati. _'Bagaimana caranya membetulkan atap yang bocor ini?'_ dia benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun bilang kau masih belum selesai juga memperbaiki atapnya, kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kuroko dari bawah.

"Tidak Tetsuya, gentengnya hanya tidak mau menuruti perintahku saja," jawab Akashi angkuh.

"Kau seharusnya bekerja sama dengan Aomine-kun agar cepat selesai, Akashi-kun. Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya pergi?" tanya Kuroko lagi, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Akashi.

"Dia hanya akan merepotkanku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko memutar bola mata, memaklumi sifat Akashi yang _sekarepe dewek_ aja. "Baiklah kalau begitu, terserah kau saja. Tapi sebaiknya kau selesaikan segera, siang semakin terik, pasti sangat panas di atas sana."

Akashi hanya mengangguk saja, sejujurnya dia sudah lelah lahir batin dan jiwa raga, sampai kapan dia harus _bertengger_ di atas rumah Aomine Daiki sambil _menggetok-getok_ genteng untuk mengelabui orang-orang di bawah sana.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, berniat mengistirahatkan badan, tanpa memerhatikan keadaan dengan sembarangan pantat ia daratkan. Dataran bergelombang yang menjorok ke bawah menarik tubuhnya lebih jauh dari perkiraan, pendaratan pantat yang kebablasan membuat Akashi kehilangan keseimbangan. Terguling tanpa bisa meraih pegangan tubuh Akashi pun menghantam tanah dengan bunyi **gedebug** mengenaskan.

"AKASHI-KUN!" teriak Kuroko yang pertama kali menyadari kondisi Akashi.

Akashi merintih tertahan, napasnya _ngap-ngapan_ , persis seperti orang tengah menghadapi kematian –padahal darah saja tidak sedikit pun kelihatan.

"Akashi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko panik.

Menyadari Akashi tak sanggup memberi jawaban Kuroko segera berlari mencari bantuan, ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Kise Ryouta yang harusnya ikut membantu malah tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Kise-kun! Kise-kun! Bangun! Kise-kun!" Seru Kuroko sambil mengguncang tubuh Kise.

Kise sedikit menggeliat sebelum akhirnya merespon, "Ada apa Kuroko-chii?"

"Kise-kun, cepat tolong Akashi-kun, dia _menggelinding_ dari atap rumah."

"Heh?" Kise yang masih setengah sadar tidak menangkap penjelasan Kuroko sama sekali, lagipula menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin Akashi bertingkah konyol begini.

Merasa Kise tak bisa diharapkan lagi Kuroko bergegas mencari Aomine Daiki.

"Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun! Kau di mana?!" teriaknya menggema ke seisi rumah.

"Aku di sini," sahut Aomine dari dalam kamarnya. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Aomine-kun bahaya, Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Dia.."

"Tenanglah Kuroko, coba katakan pelan-pelan, Akashi kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Akashi-kun turun dari atap dengan tidak sabaran," terang Kuroko.

"Lalu?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Jadi yang mendarat di tanah bukan kaki duluan." Kise yang samar-samar masih dapat mendengar suara Kuroko semakin terheran-heran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Aku mengerti. Kau temani Akashi, aku akan cari tukang urut," titah Aomine diikuti anggukan Kuroko.

"Heh?" sungguh, melihat kelakuan mereka berdua membuat Kise ingin kembali tertidur dan tak usah bangun lagi.

 **^May_Angelf^**

"Oi Midorima, ayolah.. kumohon tolong Akashi kali ini saja," pinta Aomine memelas dengan wajah minta diampelas.

"Sejak kapan kau sangat peduli pada Akashi, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima acuh tak acuh.

"Bukan aku peduli, tapi bisa repot urusannya jika dia sampai mati. Aku yang akan diminta pertanggungjawaban nanti."

"Itu bukan urusanku, kau cari orang lain saja nanodayo," tolak Midorima.

"Aku harus minta tolong siapa lagi? Kau satu-satunya di sini," kukuh Aomine.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi tukang urut nanodayo!" Ketus Midorima, tak sudi mendapat peran nista.

• • •

"Murasakibara-kun!" seru Kuroko begitu mendapati Murasakibara melewati halaman rumah.

"Ada apa Kuro-chin?"

"Murasakibara-kun, tolong Akashi-kun.. tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit," pinta Kuroko.

Murasakibara menatap Akashi yang masih terkapar dengan napas tersengal, butuh beberapa menit lamanya hingga ia menanggapi permintaan Kuroko.

"Baiklah Kuro-chin, tapi tunggu napas Aka-chin berhenti dulu."

Kuroko tersentak mendengarnya, dan merasa sedikit tidak terima. "Apa maksudmu, Murasakibara-kun? Kau mau menunggu Akashi-kun mati dulu, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu Kuro-chin," sanggah Murasakibara. Dia kembali melirik sejenak Akashi yang tampak baik-baik saja. "Aka-chin hanya terlihat lelah, jadi sebaiknya dia istirahat dulu saja sampai napasnya kembali seperti semula." Dia salah memahami _sikon_ ternyata.

"Bu—" Kuroko hendak menyangkal, namun tertahan karna kedatangan Aomine, Kise dan Midorima.

"Bagaimana keadannya Kuroko? Apa dia sudah mati, aku _ngarep_ sekali," tanya Aomine.

Kuroko dan yang lainnya hanya _facepalm_ mendengarnya.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, kita langsung bawa dia ke rumah sakit saja nanodayo," usul Midorima disertai anggukan yang lainnya.

"Tu-tunggu!" seru Akashi sebelum tangan-tangan rakyat jelata menyentuh tubuhnya. "Tidak usah ke rumah sakit, aku ingin Tetsuya mengantarku pulang saja," pintanya.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, kau harus ke rumah sakit, bernapas saja susah mau pulang ke rumah," protes Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Napasku tersengal-sengal maksudnya agar diberi napas buatan Tetsuya, dasar tidak peka."

Kuroko cemberut, antara tidak terima dibilang tidak peka atau merasa tertipu oleh Akashi yang hanya pura-pura.

"Sudah-sudah, yang sakit diam saja nanodayo," ujar Midorima lagi.

"Benar ssu, biar kita saja yang memutuskan semua ssu," tukas Kise.

"Kita tetap akan membawa Akashi-kun ke rumah sakit kan?" tanya Kuroko, kekhawatiran masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Mungkin Akashi memang memiliki tubuh yang kuat dan hanya pura-pura kesakitan saja, tapi _beneran_ jatuh dari atas genteng dia.

"Tentu saja Kuro-chin, kita akan bawa Aka-chin ke rumah sakit," jawab Murasakibara.

"Rumah sakit jiwa," sambung Aomine.

Mendengarnya, tentu saja Akashi merasa tidak terima. "Oh! Palunya masih di tangan gua." –dan dia pun ikut menimpali dengan sok polosnya.

Mereka semua kecuali Kuroko menatap horor tangan Akashi, tanpa perlu menebak lagi mereka sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi.

" **KABUUUUUURRRRR!"**

.

.

 **-FIN-**

.

.

 _Sudah lama sekali :")_

 _Sepertinya tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi, saya hanya kangen dan ingin memposting fic ini. Terima kasih._

 _*Camellia Convallis_

 _*Readers_

 _*Reviewers_

 _*Fav and Followers_


End file.
